The Golden Rule does not Apply
by Sophia Marmalade Smith
Summary: Megamind and Roxy just want some time "A lone" It's been about a year, and they want to take their relationship to the "Next Level"All seems well, in-till that is someone get's pregnant and a certain someone, not one you think I bet, get's enraged. When old foes become friends, and lost heroes stand up once more to strut their stuff, Megamid will stop at nothing to save his family
1. Chapter 1

"Megamind! What is this?!" "I know! Isn't it amazing Roxy?!" "Not sure that would be the word I would use." said Roxanne with a smirk. "What are you talking about? It's AMAZING!" "How did you even get it up here?" "I dehydrated it. Duh." "Right? Well, where did you get it?" "The Metro City Junkyard." "Really. A broken down motor scooter." "Yep!" Megamind glanced at Roxanne and saw she was not impressed. "Well, look." said Megamind, launching himself towards the motor scooter. It was a folding scooter from the 1960s. All faded orange, with rusty rims and tares in the seat. "It is a nice antique. From the 60's. How cool is that?" said Megamind in the attempt to reassure her.

"It's antique alright, and in horrible condition. Gosh Megamind, I thought you had some style." Roxanne stated, teasing him a little. "What! I have the best style out of any one. I have presentation." "Not now you don't." said Roxanne. Megamind's eyes were filled with sadness as he pouted his lips. Roxanne sighed. "Well, I am sure I can figure something out to do with it." Megamind lit up. "Yeah. Let's go ride it." "Wait. Ride it? Is it even ride able?" Megamind took the handles of the scooter and pushed it towards the door. "It is in fact, and I'm going to take my girl out in the town." "Yippee?" said Roxanne with a little more sarcasm then necessary.

They made their way outside Roxanne's apartment building, the Scooter shaking down every step, bolts and nuts flying off from every direction. Megamind reassuring her over and over that the Scooter didn't really need that one or that one. "Why didn't we take the elevator?" asked Roxanne in a more irritated mood then she wanted. "I wanted the walk."

Once outside, the chill of the spring morning hit Roxanne and cooled her temper a bit. Megamind's adorable huge smile that spread across his face melted her heart and Roxanne couldn't help but smile. She shook her head lightly and giggled. "You ready?" asked Megamind. "Alright. Let's do this thing." Megamind grabbed the handle bars of the Scooter and with a spin , he pulled off a cloak that covered the actually thing. Roxanne's jaw dropped. Blue and black iridescent 55 Chevy Bel air. "It's beautiful! I love it!" "Yeah. Did you really think I would get you a broken down Scooter from the Junkyard. What kind of man do you think I am?" She ignored the question and asked her own. "How did that cloak even hide all this?" "Please, that was the hard part. Wait till you see this!"

Megamind opened the door and sitting inside, he searched for the blue button hiding just above the steering wheel, and pushed it. The car lifted from the ground and the wheels turned up right and started spinning. "You got me a Hover Car?!" "No, I built it. And it's way more than a Hover Car." Megamind reached a hand out for Roxanne's and she took it gladly. He pulled her up and she crawled over him to the passenger side. "Why can't I drive it?" Roxanne pouted. "On the way back. Right now, I want to take my girl for a ride." Roxanne grinned and they took off in a blast. "Happy Birthday Baby! Wooooo!"

Megamind drove Roxanne at 127 miles an hour around buildings and past traffic to the Metro City Park. Landing on clear path of green, he got out and ran to the other side to open the car door. Grabbing his hand, Roxanne jumped out and flung her arms around Megamind. "that was fun. Thank you. So you brought me to the park?" "Yep. Remember our date here?" "Yep. It was when I told you my mom and I used to come here all the time and it was now a dump, and the next day it was all cleaned up. I wounder who could have done that." Megamind shrugged and smiled. Roxanne slipped her high heels off and placed them in the car and Megamind shut the door. "I got something else for you Roxy." "Oh yeah?" "Yeah. Look. No memory being relived can go with out the main event." Megamind slid his hand in his pocket of his leather pants and pulled out two dehydrated squares. Using his spit for water, the two squares became two lovely red and blue bicycles. "Oh, can this get any better?" asked Roxanne. "Well, I still have one more surprise for you to night. Wink wink!" "Subtle Megamind." said Roxanne, as she hoped on to her bike. "Ewww! I think I just touched some of your spit. Thanks a lot." "Sorry Roxanne." offered Megamind with a smile.

Candles were lit and the bed was ready for that nights "entertainment". After the ride in the park, a few ice cream cones, a comedy in the theater, and a few dozen dances after dinner at their spot where they had first kissed, Megamind drove Roxy to his beautiful mansion where the former Lady Scott and her family had lived before finding a much better or should I say quieter mansion in the Western Hebrides, and giving the old one to Megamind.

He carried her in side, Roxanne feeling a little embarrassed, but excited at the same time. He placed her in his bed and and she reached up to tie the cape off of him. "What no role play?" asked Megamind. Roxanne threw her head back and laughed. "Maybe some other time." Megamind shrugged and threw off his shoes. Taking her leg, he slid his hand down from her thigh passed her knee, and down to the calf to her foot and unlaced her shoes, placing the two to the side knowing all to well what Roxanne would do if he scuffed them in any way. Her nice red pumps, that matched her sexy, off the shoulder, just below the butt, red dress. Her skin was so soft.

Roxanne let out a giggle she didn't want Megamind to hear, but of course he did, and he wrapped her legs around his waist and leaned over her, nuzzling his nose softly against her cheek, which had only made her giggle even more. "Megamind! Stop it." she laughed. "Nope." He lightly started kissing her, from her cheeks, to her slender neck, to her color bone. Butterfly kisses.

Roxanne pulled him up to meet her mouth, and she kissed him passionately. Megamind threw his ACDC T- shirt off to the side and lifted Roxanne to the sitting position. He slid his hand around her and started unzipping her dress. Once the dress had fell from her chest, and lay lazily around her breasts, once, Megamind couldn't breath, once he got to the point that he must have her now, all of her, to be inside her and posses her, to share their innermost feelings without saying any word at all, but by the motion of they're bodies, moving together as one, the closet door opened.

"Surprise! O God!" came a room full of people. Megamind and Roxanne fell from the bed, Roxanne landing on top of Megamind's manhood, making him grunt harshly in pain, and Roxanne couldn't help but notice it and blushed. Not wanting anyone to see, she grabbed his hand, helped him up and stood in front of him, and despite the effort, it wasn't helping. His mind was still fuzzy, and he could still smell her and taste her. Grabbing his blanket, Megamind wrapped it around Roxanne and she took it quickly, forgetting how close her breasts were to flashing everyone. "Sorry, sorry. We had to stop you before you went too far!" said Minion in a panic. "Megamind, how can you do this to Ms. Richie? You two aren't even married." "Minion! What are you and everyone else doing here? I told you I needed the house to myself tonight." Megamind said through gritting teeth.

"We wanted to throw a surprise party for Ms. Richie. The Mayor is here, along with the Warden and a few of his guards, Roxie's friends, Becky, Belle, Rosanne, Mr. Gates, Mrs. Sullivan, Mr. and Mrs. Peterson, the Longlies, and My friend Bill." "Who?" asked Megamind. "Bill. I met him a few days ago, I thought I had told you that." "Minion, if you had told me that, then I would definitely remember. Do not insult me. You could have eccleast told me you were doing this. Then I could have gone somewhere else with her." "It's alright Megamind. Really." "No, it is not fine!" Roxanne's face had gone down a bit, not so hot from flushing, but Megamind was bright purple, launching Roxanne's memory to the old Smurf joke Minion had told her a few months earlier. 'When you choke a smurf, what color does it turn?' Well, now she new the answer. And she was adored by it.

They all made their way into the living room, gathering together around the hearth. Minion, along with his friend Bill he had apparently met a few days ago, handed out snacks and drinks that Minion had prepared before Megamind and Roxanne's arrival. By then, Roxanne was able to control the embarrassment of just a few moments ago, and push it aside. Megamind on the other hand was still a bit flustered and annoyed with the situation, wanting Roxanne and himself to have "private" time with out Minion ruining the occasion. Megamind loves Roxanne, and wants her all by himself, but to keep her happy is his main priority, and so if that meant he be out talking and making neighborly, then he would, even though he still was not so used of to much, well how did Roxy put it, "Positive Feed Back"

Megamind chuckled as that memory past through his mind. Had it been a year already.

'And another thing. Was I really that weird!' Megamind was startled from his thoughts, having a hand slid into his. He had not noticed that had been a half hour already since they've been home. He looked over to see Roxanne's face, her smile being sheepish, then turned warm. "You're not still upset with Minion are you?" she asked in a quiet voice. They stood in the back of the room. Megamind looked over to see every one eating finger food, and drinking champagne. Looking at all the faces, all the friends he gained, he didn't mind so much anymore. He was even a little glad they were there. "No. I'm not mad." said Megamind softly. "Then stop being the creeper in the corner of the room and come join the party. My party by the way." "Right." laughed Megamind. "Okay, who wants to give the birthday spankings?!" screamed Megamind. "I do!" yelled Bill. "Well tough luck. You even look at my girl and I'll send my pets to kill you! Okay, everyone having fun?!"

Megamind and Roxanne joined the others, hand in hand. The Warden came up to Megamind and congratulated him for his success. "You really impressed me. I mean besides killing the most important person in Metro City, Metro Man, you have done great." "Well, remember Warden, he didn't actually die." said Roxanne reassuringly. "Right. . . . Still, It's good to have you on our side."

It was around one in the morning when the last person had left. Minion had started cleaning and it was time for Megamind and Roxanne to say good night. She gave him a kiss, and he gave her a hug. He wanted her to stay, but she had to work, so she waved to Minion, walked to her car. Her brand new car. "You sure you don't want me to driver you home?" "Nope. I want to test drive this baby. You didn't let me on the way back like you said you would Mr." "I couldn't help it. I was driving my Baby around." "Good night Megamind." said Roxanne with a laugh. They had said it a few times to each other, but he was always to awkward to say it. He wanted to so bad, but she had already got in her car and started to drive away. He waved her bye and closing the door he walked to his room, leaving the mess to Minion, considering it was his idea.

He grabbed his blue batty pajamas, and started slipping inside them. His pants first, tying the string, when all of a sudden, he felt warm hands slithering around his chest. He turned in a jerk and saw Roxanne hugging him from behind. She was smiling, so warmly at him. His heart fluttered and he returned the smile. "Roxy? I thought you went home." "I was, but I came back." "Well I can see that. But why?" asked Megamind. Her cheeks lit up red as she said these words. "To finish what we started." Megamind grabbed her waist and pulled her as close as he could to himself, kissing and fondling her tongue with his. He walked her forward till they fell onto his bed, grabbing her wrists and pulling them up past her head, kissing her ruffly, creating a heat inside Roxanne in her mid section. Megamind slid his lips down to her jaw line and her neck.

"Megamind." said Roxanne, her word catching in her throat. She breathed heavily, turning Megamind on that much more. "Yes Roxy." he whispered in her ear, tickling it with his nose. He started nibbling on it, and she bit her lip. The more he teased her, the harder she bit down. "Megamind!" she said a little loader then she wanted, covering her mouth with her hand in embarrassment. "What?!" laughed Megamind, leaning up on his hands and looking into her eyes. "What is it?" "I forgot." said Roxanne honestly. Megamind looked at her with warm eyes and thought her adorable. He leaned into her and whispered ever so softly in her ear. The same he had nibbled. "I love you Roxanne." Megamind kissed her, feeling her swollen lower lip, from her biting it, and he sucked and licked it, leaving her breathless. He felt her heart against his palm, and it thumped hard against her chest. Roxanne looked into his beautiful green eyes, and lightly ran her fingers down his face from his forehead, to her brow, to his cheeks, and nose, to his goatee on his chin. "I love you too Megamind." Megamind felt his eyes mist and Roxanne became fuzzy. He lied his head onto her chest, breathing her in, and listened to the thumping of her heart, but after a moment, Roxanne grabbed his face with her hands and brought him back to her lips, getting under the covers, they well, you know.


	2. Roxy is Missing

7 Months later

It was a cold morning, and the chili air would linger through out the day. Snow fell from the sky and covered the streets in a blanket of white crunchy fluff. Ice slithered it's way up windows, and formed ice cycles, hanging themselves off roof top gutters. Megamind handed Roxanne a cup of cocoa and she thanked him. "Well, I'd much rather have coffee, seeing I didn't sleep last night, but this is good too." "You didn't sleep again?" asked Megamind concerned. "No. He was up last night kicking. I think he was playing soccer or something." "I can go get you coffee if you like." offered Megamind. "No. It's fine. I'll just take a nap later. I need to get to work." "Call in sick. It's cold outside. Ice is all over the roads." "And that's what a flying car is for." said Roxanne. She sipped on her cocoa and smiled.

Megamind really did not like the idea of her leaving the house. There was only a few more months till the baby was due, and he didn't want her to exert her self. Roxanne is so stubborn though, it's hard to get her to do anything she doesn't want to. "Well, I'll drop you off and then pick you back up when your done with work. How does that sound?" asked Megamind. "Don't be silly. I can drive." "But Roxy -" "No buts. I don't want to hear it anymore. I need to get going or I'll be late. Thanks for the cocoa, but I need to go shower. Here." She handed the cocoa to Megamind, half full and headed for the shower.

Megamind chugged it and placed it in the sink. Walking up the stairs, he headed for the bathroom. Roxanne was already in the shower, and Megamind undressed to join her. He hadn't showered in a couple days, because Roxy had been very sick, and threw up through most of the night. Megamind stayed up with her and helped her through most of it. He felt as though he were going to pass out. A shower would help a lot. He turned back the shower door, and startled Roxanne who had begun washing her hair. He stepped inside and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her stomach that had grown very large. "Well, you're starting to show." teased Megamind. Roxanne gave him a little slap on the cheek and Megamind chuckled.

Roxanne started to pout and Megamind gave her a hug and smiled. "I'm just playing Roxy." explained Megamind. "It's a baby. I cant help how big I get." said Roxy, her nose stuck up in the air. "Oh, I know Roxy." Megamind helped wash the shampoo from her hair and started rubbing her scalp with conditioner. Roxanne felt as though she was going to pass out. She was so relaxed and so tired, her knees gave out and she fell back into Megamind, and he caught her. "Roxy, you alright?" asked Megamind with a chuckle. "Yeah. I was just so relaxed." "Well, maybe when you get home tonight, I'll give you a back rub." "Why not right now?" asked Roxanne. Megamind laughed. "Alright." He moved his hands around her back, grinding his knuckles around her shoulders and spin. He felt a lot of knots and stress on her.

Roxanne had messaged his back plenty of times to know how to move his hands on her. It was hard standing up right, but she deserved it. Roxy's moans had signaled to Megamind that he was doing a good job. Roxanne leaned against his chest and Megamind was a little confused. She looked back at him and grabbed his neck with one hand, she pulled him in to her, to kiss him. "Roxanne. What are you doing." Megamind laughed. "Kissing you. Duh." Roxanne turned around and started kissing Megamind again, wrapping her arms around his neck. She tried to move closer to him, but her stomach would not let her. Megamind laughed at how cute she looked when she got frustrated.

"Stop laughing at me." whined Roxy. "I can't help it. You look so cute." Roxanne rubbed her stomach. "No I'm not." Roxanne lied. She knew she was still beautiful. Being pregnant is a beautiful blessing, not an ugly curse. "You haven't had sex with me for months." "Yeah, because you're pregnant. I don't wanna hurt the baby. You know how ruff I get." Megamind raised his brow at her and smiled. "Eh. I just get horny." teased Roxy. "What! I know I rock you like a hurricane." said Megamind, raising his voice a little. Having his ego hurt did not take well with him. "I don't know. It's been a while. I think you lost your touch." "I have not!" "Yes huh." "Na huh. "Yes huh." "Na huh." "Yes huh." "Na huh." They did that for about a minute, Roxanne laughing, and Megamind acting like a child and getting angry. "Then touch me!" demanded Roxanne. Megamind grabbed her arms and pulled her into him, crushing her mouth against his.

He loved the way she kissed him. It hurt. But in a good way, crushing her lips against his, like he did now to her. Being careful not to hurt his child, he turned his wife around and Roxanne put her arms in front of her and leaned onto the wall of the shower. I can not describe to you, I mean I could, but it's weird. So jumping a head.

Megamind sat on the bed and put his shoes on, as Roxanne hurried to get dress. "Zip me up. Hurry. I'm late." Megamind stood up and grabbed the zipper to her skirt. "It's your fault." said Megamind. Roxanne rolled her eyes. "It's not going up all the way." said Megamind. "What! It has to. It fit a few weeks ago. My butt hasn't gotten that big." "I don't know about that." teased Megamind. "Roxy turned around and punched him in the arm. "Ow! What? I like it." "Roxy pulled the skirt off and grabbed some jeans. She jumped and fell onto the bed, arching her back and buttoning her pants.

She hurried down the stairs, her knees aching the whole way. Megamind had really been ruff with her in the shower. Not as bad as usual, but still ruff. She loved it, but it had done bad on her legs. Hitting the climax, she had fallen to the floor onto her knees, and Megamind was right behind her. He had caught her, but his legs gave out as well, being weak from their love making while standing up. They were exhausted, but she had to get to work. She had already missed three days. Megamind fallowed her to the door. "Bye. I love you." "I love you too Roxy." Megamind slid her coat on her, and Roxanne gave him a hug and a peck on the lips, then hurried out the door. Megamind watched as she got in the car, and drove off. The car he had got her, her last birthday.

Megamind lied down on the couch to rest his eyes. Memories started flooding his thoughts. He was so excited for this baby to come. He would make a wonderful father. He remembered when Roxanne had told him the big news. It was late and she asked him over to the her apartment. When she told him, he was speechless. After a moment of processing the news, Megamind screamed in excitement, grabbing her and swinging her around. He took her and had her pick out a ring immediately that night. Three months later, they were married. They had a tie dye themed wedding. Roxanne wore a pink, and red tie dye dress, and Megamind wore a blue and black dress suit. They had a nacho fountain and all types of junk food. The cake looked like a rainbow was had cried all over it. It was beautiful.

Smiling, Megamind drifted to sleep.

Roxanne hurried down the street, honking at the people who were going too slow for her to tolerate. She didn't speed. Actually, she drove the speed limit, but most of the people around her went around 10 under. She was smart, and new not to speed on the icy road, and Megamind had taught her how to drive with a lot of panaz and skill. She made it to her office a half hour late, but they had forgiven her seeing the amount of tiredness, and stress in her eyes, and around her waist.

It was around 6:30 pm when she headed home. Her boss had come in and told her to go home early. That had got it from there. She was happy to head home. Most of the day consisted of being outside and filling people in on the weather and how it had caused a few accidents down town, and the rest of the work day was everyone awing at her stomach. Wanting to touch it and asking about the baby and such. "Have you picked out a name yet Roxy?" asked one of her girlfriends. "No. Megamind wants to call him something amazing like Megamind Jr. or The Amazing and Intelligent Megason. I told him over my dead body." "Well, yeah. That's just silly." "I want to name him Tyler." "No. Tyler is a horrible name." said another friend of hers. "Call him Cole!" shouted another. "No. Call him Mickey." "No!" Roxanne laughed and took all their names to consideration. Well, most. She heard names such as Michael, Rick, Dawn, Shawn, Brad, JJ, Brain, Robert, and so many more.

She headed for home, and it had already gotten dark. She was almost there. So close. So happy to get home and crawl next to Megamind and fall asleep in his arms. But no. It just couldn't happen. She couldn't see the black ice in front of her. She couldn't control the car to save her. The 55 Bel Air turned and flipped, rolling across the street, till finally landing 30 yards away form where she was. She had taken the steering wheel and held herself back, so not to bump her stomach against anything. Roxanne unbuckled her seat belt and tried to open the door. Luckily, the car had landed up right, but unluckily, the door was jammed in on itself.

Blood dripped from her fore head where she had hit it against the steering wheel. Her eyes blurred, and she felt her self drifting off. "No. I must stay awake." Roxanne told herself. She pulled out her phone to call Megamind, but then thought it best to call an ambulance instead. "911. What's your emergency. Hello? Hello?" Roxanne's mouth was covered by a hand. She dropped the phone. The person who had covered her mouth, covered it with a piece of cloth and chloroform. "Hello? Hello?"


	3. Roxanne's Nightmare

Megamind paced back and forth in the living room. It was around 8:30 pm, and Roxanne should have been home already. The 'what if's' began to run through his head. 'What if something happened to her? What if she is hurt, or had an accident?' It kept flooding his mind and he couldn't bare it anymore till finally he grabbed his coat and headed for the door. But the door bell rang before he could open it. Two police men stood in front of him. One had sandy blond hair, the other red. They were both about average in size and appeared to be around mid 20's. The sandy blond one had a piercing in one ear and a scar just above his eye brow, creeping its way towards his lips.

"We are so sorry to be the bearer of such bad news." started the sandy blond one. "Your wife is missing." Megamind was distraught. "What do you mean missing!" he screamed. The police officers trembled a bit. Then the red head spoke. "We had a 911 call, but no one answered. It took a while to find where the call had been taken from, but when we got there, the only thing we found was Mrs. Ritchi's car."

"You mean Mrs. Megamind's car right?" said the sandy blond one.

"Right."

"What do you mean you only found the car?! Where was Roxanne?!" demanded Megamind. "We don't know. She wasn't there. It looked as though someone had drug her off somewhere." said the sandy blond.

"Dragged her off?! Just take me to the car." commanded Megamind.

The room was very small. A 5ft long bed and a toilet was about all it could fit (the bed being nothing but a thin stained mattress with a small stained pillow). The walls were stone and hundreds upon hundreds of lines crossed one right after the other, in sets of fives, as if many had counted their days in this cage. No window. The only light that shown was the one outside the door, peeking through it's cracks. There was a damp and moldy smell to the place, making Roxanne's stomach turn in disgust.

"Where am I? What is this place?" she asked aloud. No one answered. Roxy stood and fallowing the light, she stuck her hand out, reaching for it, but she had only taken a few steps when she reached the wooden door. Grabbing at the handle, it would not turn. Peeking through the cracks in the doors, trying to make anything out of where she was, a figure moved in front, blocking the light from coming through. Roxanne backed away form the door. She wasn't sure what to do.

The door opened with a long creaking sound, as the rusty bolts in the door rubbed against the screws. "So. You're awake." The voice was sly and cold. A tall bulky figure stood in front of the door. Roxanne couldn't make out his facial features. The light behind was too bright, and shadowed his face, making her squint horribly.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"No one particular. Just someone who is going to fix you're little problem."

"What little problem?" asked Roxanne annoyed.

He pointed to her stomach. "That abomination growing inside your stomach."

Roxanne lowered her hand from her eyes and touched her stomach. Her breath caught in her lungs and she couldn't breath. "What do you want with my baby?" she asked.

"I want it destroyed."

"But why? What the hell are you on?!"

The stranger chuckled. "That baby, is Megamind's baby, when it should have been Metro Man's."

Something clicked inside Roxanne's brain. "Oh wait a minute. You're one of those obsessed Metro Man weiro's. Ok, for the last time, Metro Man was not my type. Megamind is my husband, and will continue to be so. And not one of you weirdo's are going to stop that. So let me go and let me get back to my husband, where I belong."

The man sneered at Roxanne. "No. I don't think so." Reaching into his front pants pocket, the man pulled a syringe out.

"You see this?" he asked. "The liquid that had contained this, the liquid that is now creeping inside every vain inside you, contained a poison. Such a poison that will make you sick, there is no dought about that, but in the long run, you will be fine. As for your child however, fortunately it wont be." The light in the other room went out, leaving them in pitch black.

Roxanne grabbed her stomach. The babe began to kick widely, and Roxanne fell to her knees.

He spoke again. "It wont be that fast. But within a day or two, it should be vanquished. And you and Metro Man can be together. All I need to to is get close to Megamind on this search for you and when he least expects it, I will kill him. Then there will be nothing standing in the way of you two."

He kneeled before Roxanne and ran a finger through her hair. "Wont you be so thankful for that in the future. You will see. You will see." Roxanne looked up at him, tears streaming down her face.

"Your insane." she said through gritting teeth. "And when Megamind finds me, and he will, I will not let him hold back."

"Believe me Roxa-roo. He wont be alive to see it." He stood and walked to the door.

Roxanne grunted in pain, when a sudden realization came to her. Something familiar. "Wait. What did you just call me?" she asked.

He did not answer. Grabbing for the door knob, he took a step outside, and the spot light switched on again. The door opened to a narrow concrete hallway. The door shut, and Roxanne was in darkness again. She launched herself at the door and banged her fists upon it. "Let me out you Bastard! Let me go!" She heard laughing coming down the hallway and a door slammed shut. Roxanne felt nauseous and she threw up what she had ate the night before. She shrank back into the corner of the room holding her stomach, and slid down the wall to her rear. She was so afraid. The thing was, she was sure she was not thinking strait. 'No. It couldn't have been him. He's still locked up. And he's definitely not bulky like that.' Roxanne thought to herself. But the Roxa-roo. No one had ever called her that besides him. And yet, Roxanne had sworn, in the flash of light, she saw a lock of red hanging from the mans head.


	4. Metro Man's Musical Magic

Megamind had examined the scene of the accident and decide to start at the beginning, marching himself over to the Metro City Prison to visit an old enemy. He sat himself down in front of the glass window as Hal sat behind it, putting the phone to his ear to hear.

"Hello Megamind. What have I done know that to have this amazing visit from my best friend?"he asked sarcastic.

Megamind frowned, not appreciating the sarcasm. "Enough with the childish games. Now tell me if you know anything about Roxanne's where abouts."

Hal scoffed. "What? Roxy finally left your ass? That's good. I knew she would."

"No, she did not leave me! She was kidnaped."

"Yeah, well, I don't have anything to tell you."

Megamind glared at Hal, who in return just rolled his eyes and said "Yeah well, as good it was to talk to you, I need to go get my lunch. Bye" Hal hung the phone up and with a smile, lifted from his chair, leaving Megamind yelling at him from the other side of the glass. Hal couldn't hear what he was yelling, but he didn't care. Roxanne never liked him, so why should he ever help her. 'Nope. Good riddance.' he thought to himself.

Megamind slammed the phone down on the hook and stormed off to his car. The warden ran to catch up with him, meeting at the car. "What did he say?" he asked.

"Nothing. He had no idea." said Megamind looking down at the floor. "What am I going to do?"

"Well, here is a crazy thought. Why don't you go ask Metro Man?"

Megamind lit up. "Right! Metro Man will know what to do."

They both got into the car and Megamind took off going from 0 to 125 in just 3 seconds.

Metro Man sat in his man cave, working on some of his new miracle lyrics. Music Man wasn't going so well as expected, being bought only for merchandizing in museums and Ebay collectables. He needed something fresh. Something with dignity and style.

"Right! I got it!" He snatched up his pen and paper, and started to write.

"Your love,

Your eyes

Your hands that hold me tight, Baby

I need your love to hang on to

Cause I have my mind stuck upon you."

"Perfect!" Metro Man grinned ear to ear at the musical magic he made, when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" he shouted.

Megamind launched into the living room, where he found Metro Man deep in thought, a pad and paper in hand. "Metro Man! Roxanne is missing!"

"What?!" Metro Man dropped his pen and paper and jumped up to meet Megamind gaze.

"She is missing! Her car crashed last night, and someone dragged her off. I went to go see Hal, but he had no idea what happened to her, though I think he is lying. She is missing and its all my fault! It's all my fault." Megamind couldn't stop shouting and Metro Man took a hold of his shoulders and sat him on the couch.

"Megamind! Slow down. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is. I knew she shouldn't have gone to work a lone, but she insisted, and I let her. Stupid giant blue head! What are you good for if you cant think things through!" he shouted, lightly hitting his head with his fist.

"Megamind! This is not your fault alright. It isn't. Now we are going to find her and she will be fine and everything will be fine. But we can't help her with you going banana sandwich. Now calm down and let's figure this out. Now what exactly did you see at the crime scene?"

Megamind wiped at his brow as sweat ran down it. "Well. I saw that the car was very damaged, and the driver side window was completely smashed, and large foot prints trailed off from the car, and it looked as though who ever it was had dragged her off."

"Ok. Well, did you fallow the trail of feet?"

"Well, of course, but they didn't go far. The storm covered most of it, there was barely anything to fallow. I'm surprised we saw anything."

Metro Man sat and thought for a second, staring at the floor and putting a hand to his chin to rub at it. "Alright. Take me to the crime scene and we'll go from there."

Megamind nodded and stood, leading the way out the door.


	5. The DreamHal's Advice

Asleep, Roxanne sat, leaning against the wall. It was cold, but her shivering body would not wake her. Sweat damped her face, and cloths, making her hair and cloths stick to her. She held her stomach. Her dreams that night were of her and her husband, and child, spending a day at the park. It was a sunny day and no clouds could be seen. Megamind pushed his little boy on the swing, and Roxanne sat on the swing set, swinging higher then ever before. Jumping from the swing set, she rolled down a hill of tall grass, and rolled right into another dream. She was now in her old apartment and she was alone. Getting up from the floor she looked out the window, and gasp. It was a nightmare. Hal (as Tighten) hovered just beyond her window, holding her baby by the feet.

He let go, and the baby came hurling down, but did not touch the ground. Instead, Megamind, stood below, and caught his the child just in time. He started running, and Titan chased after him. Roxanne pounded her fists on the window, shouting and calling out for help, till the glass broke. Shattering the image into a million pieces, fading into another dream. This went on for several hours till Roxanne had finally awaken in a cold sweat. But she was not alone.

"Hello. You seem to be having trouble sleeping. Here."

The man who had her locked up bent down in front of her with a white pill and a glass of water. Roxanne looked up at him, breathing heavily, hatred in her eyes.

"What do you think I am? I'm not taking that." she said through gritting teeth.

"Please Roxy. Indulge me here. I assure you that it is in fact a sleeping pill, and nothing more. I have already poisoned you, so . . . you know." The man smirked, and even though it was to dark to see it, she felt it.

"Piss off!" Roxanne slapped the pill out of his hand, and pushed the glass of water in his face, soaking his shirt.

"Damn it!" The man picked up the glass and stood. Roxanne was surprised he had not his her. "You are a stubborn ass women you know."

Roxanne gave him an evil smile and the man walked off out of the room, the light from the hallway blinding her. She tried standing, but her muscles gave out, and her already asleep butt, came crashing down to the floor. The babe kicked and she grabbed her stomach. 'He isn't gone yet.' Roxanne thought to herself.

"Just hold on a little longer and I promise, you will be safe." Roxanne leaned against the wall once more, and started telling stories of her life to her baby, and how he would be so happy to see his Daddy.

"You will love him on first site. He can be a pain sometimes, but he is absolutely beautiful. He saved my life. He is a hero. Though at first he was a villain, but not a very good one. You will love him, and he will tell you all sorts of stories. And we'll listen to ACDC together. You'll love them. I promise, and I will help as much as I can, but you need to stay alive, and help yourself too. You need to stay alive for when Daddy saves us, and when you see him you will love him. He's different then most people, but when you see that adorable smile of his, you will never want to let him go."

Megamind and Metro Man made their way to Hal's prison sell. Hal had been sleeping in the swirling chair when the Warden unlocked the door to let them in. Megamind slipped his hands in the Warden's pocket before the Warden could stop him, and found a pen. Pulling it out, he threw it at Hal, hitting him across the face, and making him jump, falling out of the chair he was slouching a sleep in.

"Ahh! What the heck man! What was that for?! Oh it's you." Hal stood up and sat back down into the chair, his hand covering his wound where the pen had hit him. There was no mark. It landed side ways on his forehead, but Hal as we all know is a cry baby.

"So what do you want?" he asked.

"We want to know what you did with Roxanne! That's what!" shouted Megamind, his fists tightening and becoming pale around the knuckles.

"I already told you. I don't know."

"Your Lying!"

"Megamind! Calm down. We can do this with out shouting." said Metro Man, putting his hand on Megamind's shoulder.

"We know it wasn't you Hal. I've already checked the surveillance feed from the cameras in here and you've stayed put. We just want to ask a few questions."

"Then why is Magemand shouting at me?"

"Sorry. He will be quiet from now on." said Metro Man.

Megamind looked up at Metro Man his mouth wide open in disbelieve.

"Why are you saying you're sorry. We should be getting my guns and go all gangster on him!" Megamind swallowed hard, trying to keep the tears from showing after saying this, remembering when Roxanne had said something similar to it just a year ago. He looked down at the floor.

"Look, I know you're worried, but we are going to find her."

"Yeah look guys, as funtastic as this was to see you again, I think you two should leave, so I can get back to my nap." Said Hal statistically.

Metro Man walked up to Hal and grabbed him by the collar of his orange prison suit. Hal gasped and immediately became frightened. Metro Man had his face, just an inch before Hal's as he spoke.

"So. You are going to tell us what we want to know, or I will

have you sentenced to death by dawn."

"You can't do that!" Hal shouted.

"Oh yes I can. With just one word."

Hal looked over at the Warden who shook nodded.

"Don't look at him, look at me." Hal looked back over at Metro Man, and was to afraid to do anything else.

"Now tell me. Who do you believe would do this to Roxanne?" asked Metro Man. Hal siged and Metro Man let him go.

"A person who probably did this is either two things. Hates Megamind (understandably) and wants to get revenge on you. Or, they are a big Metro Man fan who believes that her baby is a bad thing and wants you two to be together instead of her and Megamind."

Hal sat back down as the other three took this in and contemplated it.

"Alright." said the Warden. "That does make sense."

"What?" asked Megamind.

"Well, I have seen a lot of crazy people in my life, and this would fall under the category as a possible thing. Certain people will do anything for what they want."

"Do we have any place to start?" asked Metro Man. "I mean considering that everyone loves me, and there is only a few that hates Megamind, you think we can lower the amount of people by any chance?"

"Yes. That should help to answer the first part." said the Warden.

"What first part?" asked Megmaind.

"If the criminal carries hatred for you, or if he has love for Metro Man. Either way, it helps to brake it down a bit."


	6. Kindness

Roxanne held her stomach, grunting at the pain as hunger consumed her thoughts and ached her body. Her head pounded as she lie on the bed, not doing much to comfort her body. She new her baby needed to eat. She had to eat for two. But she just couldn't take the chance of that man poisoning her once again. Even so, she may have to.

"Kick. Please kick." she pleaded to the baby, rubbing her stomach, remembering the way Megamind used to. The babe hadn't moved the entire day. She had no idea how long it had been since she first woke up in the dark room, but she new she needed to be out. To feel the sun on her face, to breath the fresh air again. To be held in the arms of her lover.

She licked her lips for the hundredth time, feeling the chapped dry skin that felt sore under her tongue, but for some reason she couldn't stop licking them. Knock,knock, knock!

Roxanne opened her eyes a little, but couldn't keep it. She closed them again, and her eyes burned in side her skull and exhaustion took her over. The door opened and a bright blinding light filled the room. She didn't bother to look up. She just lie there holding onto her stomach. The light made a bright red shade cover over her eyes that had made them hurt even more and she moved an arm up to cover them.

"Roxy, you really must eat something."

She didn't respond, which made her captor worry a bit. He walked over to her bed side and examined her body. It had only been five days, but already under her eyes were a dark purple, and her lips dry and even a bit blue from the cold air. Her skin was covered in goose bumps, and her feet were cracked at the heels. Maybe he should have let her keep her socks. But she was being so damn stubborn. He had to make her pay some how.

Perhaps he was being too hard on her though. But what was he supposed to do. She was being stubborn, and she must see the error of her ways. She must . . . she must see . . . see the-. He swallowed hard and placed a hand on her cheek. Roxanne felt the warmth of his hand and wanted to draw it in, to feel it all over her body, but she hadn't the strength to move. She had forgotten who's hand it was, and her thoughts were only of those to trap the warmth and keep it to her self. The man sighed and picked her up, cradling her against his chest. Taking her out of the room, he made his way up the stairs and up into the house. He lied her on his sofa that sat right in front of the fire place. Running to get a blanket, he opened it up and tucked her in, placing a pillow under her head. When he did this, he say as he looked down upon her, the slightest smile at the corner of her lips.

Megamind felt as if he were going no where. Metro Man had let the people know about Roxanne's kidnapping, and had the entire city searching. But no luck. It was now day three, and still nothing. He searched everywhere, all day, and all night. He know sit on on a snow covered bench in the Metro City Park. Fortunately his leather pants kept his undies from getting wet, however, unfortunately those leather pants were the same exact once he wore five days ago when they first started the search. Megamind had sat there for an hour, and his thoughts blinded together like water, where soon he drifted to sleep.

He woke in a haze 13 hours later in his bed. Rubbing his eyes he sat up and tried to remember what he was doing.

'I was at the park. Right. How did I get home though? When did I fall asleep?' These questions were very important and getting up he went down stair case and into the kitchen where Metro Man, Bill, and Minion sat around the table talking amongst themselves. Megamind looked at the clock on the wall in the kitchen and saw it was about 5:30 in the afternoon. It was already getting dark outside and the street lights had come on. He made his way to the table and sat in the chair next to Minion.

"Megamind, it's good to see you up." said Metro Man.

"Why did you let me fall asleep. We are no where on finding Roxy, and I need to search every second I'm awake."

"Megamind. You are of no use when you cant even walk straight because you are too tired. Believe me, the more sleep you get the better you will be to finding Roxanne."

"Metro Man is right. You look better already even. Now let's order out some really good dinner and then we can continue the search." suggested Minion.

"But Minion -."

"No buts Megamind. We are doing this." said Metro Man and Megamind lied his head on the table. Minion had expected an exaggerated sigh, but it looked like he was too upset to mess around. They ordered Chinese food, and Megamind hurried to eat it, though that decision isn't go well for his stomach, for he had barely even eaten since the disappearance of his woman. As Metro Man finished his last bite, there came a knock on the door.


	7. Escape Attempt

Roxanne forgot where she was as she lightly opened her eyes, to a small living room. She lie there on the couch wrapped like a burrito on the sofa, and the light fire lit the room giving it an aery void. Roxanne felt the warmth of the blanket and the warmth of the fire radiating on her cheeks, and she didn't want to move. However as she lie there, listening to the still sounds and crackling fire, she had also heard the light breathing of a person. She opened her eyes again and slowly turned her head towards the sound. Leaning up a little she saw a man sitting at the end of the couch. His body lie there in the sitting position, all slouched comfortably with his head tipped back barely getting support for his head from the back of the couch . Her legs lie on his lap and he had his hands grabbing her legs though the blanket.

Roxanne was conflicted at this moment, between what was the smart thing to do, and what she wanted to do. Slowly, she lifted her legs and moved them away to the floor. The mans hands flopped down onto his lap, and Roxanne sat there waiting, to see if he would stir. Nothing. Then she saw his face. His skin was tan despite the snowy weather that clouded the sun for most of every day. His face had evidence of a newly shave. His hair was hidden under a blue beanie, however, and his eyes were closed. Even so his face was quite angular among his jaw line, but he was about average size for a man. He had black jeans on, that blended into his black socks, and light baby blue button up shirt lie lazily amongst his chest, a few buttons open at the top revealing his chest. But wait. What was that? Not only did it show his waxed chest, but as she stared harder to get a better view, (the flicker of the flames dance light and dark shadows over it), she saw something very peculiar. A tattoo.

'Metro MAN' tattooed just above his heart. 'God, what a nerd.' she thought to herself and she rolled her eyes.

Roxanne ever so slowly, stood up from the couch, her eyes on the man the whole time. What would he do with her if he were to wake? How much torture would she go through? And not the good kind that Megamind put her through. Roxanne couldn't think about it. All she needed to do was to get out. Roxanne let the blanket fall from her and she headed for the door, however, when she reached the door, and turned the knob to open it, a high pitch squeak made it's self very well known. Roxanne looked over her shoulder in a panic, gritting her teeth in the process. He snorted and adjusted his position, but other than that, his eyes remand shut. She continued opening the door another inch, and the squeak came out again in a high pitch. Another stir, but still nothing. She repeated opening the door, but again the squeak. "Stupid piece of crap!" she whispered aloud to herself.

"You really think I didn't wake up from you getting off the couch? I am a very light sleeper." Roxanne didn't look back, but swung the door wide open and rocketed out the room. However, her legs gave week, and she fell to her knees. Roxanne heard a laugh from behind her, a laugh that frightened her and sent a shiver of ice down her spine. She began to drag her self across the floor, but he was on her in a second, grabbing her by the elbow and pulling her up, however, her legs would not stay under her. She fought against him and punched at his chest, and he twirled around, wrapping his arms around under her breast and picked her up, dragging her down to the basement. Going down the stairs, he picked her up and cradled her against his chest. Roxanne put all her energy into hitting him, and he grew frustrated, but willing. Once in front of her door of doom, he put her down and shoved her inside. Roxanne fell to her knees. Turning her head to face him, she saw through the blinding light, a luminous green that shone in his eyes.

"You will do as I say. Sooner or later, it will happen. You'll see." and with that he shut the door, locking it from the outside. Roxanne dragged herself to the rusty bed, and sat on the stained mattress, and at that moment, she felt a kick. Roxanne grabbed her stomach and tears streamed down her cheeks. A smile spread across her face and she rubbed her stomach. He was still alive.


	8. OlivierJaren

Megamind rocketed to the front door and flung the door open so hard it had cracked the wall behind it in a perfect shape of the door handle. When the door opened, a police officer stood, hat in hand. Megamind almost didn't recognize him at first, however, once he saw his hair, he remembered. It was the blond police officer who had gone to his house the night his wife disappeared. His scar slithering down his face.

"Hello Megamind." he said.

"Did you find her?!" asked Megamind. His eyes were huge with worry, and they shimmered a beautiful green. The officer looked into his eyes and saw in them, the false hope that kept Megamind going. Something moved in the officers heart. Something that he hadn't felt in a long time, but something he had been feeling for the past few days now.

"No, but I think I have an idea, but I need your help."

"Of course. What can I do?"

"May I come in?" asked the officer.

Megamind was thrown back a little by the question, as if he had been just slapped in the face. His mind was on one thing, and one thing only, and that was getting his wife back. He hadn't thought about letting the officer in. How long would it take to explain what he needed? Couldn't he explain on the way out? Megamind stepped aside and let the officer in.

"Megamind! Who's at the door?!" Minion called out.

"It's . . . wait, I never got your name." stated Megamind.

"It's Jaren."

"It's Jaren, the police officer!" Megamind yelled back to Minion.

Metro Man responded,"Yeah, I know who that is. Have him come here!"

Megamind made his way to the kitchen, with Jaren close behind him.

"Here Jaren, sit down." Metro Man offered pointing to the chair Megamind had been sitting in, and Jaren took it with a smile. "So, how far away are we to finding Roxanne?"

"Well." started Jaren, and Megamind sat Indian style next to him, hanging on to every word. "I had been just out walking in the forest where it had showed the foot prints of the man who had taken Roxanne, and -"

Megamind broke him off mid sentence. "But we checked that place a million times and found nothing. You just wasted time!"

"No. I didn't. At least I don't think so. You see, as I was walking, something hit me. About the foot prints that were left behind. I had went back to the evidence lab to the Forensic team who had taken measurements and such and realized something. Those shoes were the exact length, width, and brand of someone I know. And just to be sure, I dug a little further. From the depth of the footprint, my Forensic team suggested that the man was around 165 pounds, the same weight as my partner Olivier."

"Wait. You mean your partner with the really red hair?" asked Minion.

"Yes."

"Why would you think that? He is your friend isn't he?"

"Well, when the evidence points, it doesn't matter."

"That's not true. He could have been framed." suggested Metro Man.

"Well, I go by evidence Metro Man."

"Fair enough. What do you need us to do?"

"Well, I called Olivier over here to hang out before I came, and he should be here any minute, and when he does, I need you Metro Man to get to know him a little. Have regular conversation. I have something for Megamind to do else where while you sidetrack him. He is a mega fan of yours Metro Man."

"So what's the plan?" asked Bill, and Jaren talked them through it. Before anyone else could respond to the plan the door bell rang, and everyone at the table stared in the direction of the door. After a minute, there came another knock.

"That's him. Places everyone!" demanded Megamind.

Metro Man ran to the door, and everyone else hid in the pantry. Waiting for the pantry door to close, Metro Man opened the door.

"Sorry it took so long. I was um . . . . . talking on the phone." Said Metro Man.

"It's alright Metro Man, but I was supposed to meet Jaren here. What are you doing here?"

"Jaren called me in too, so we could all talk together. He's in the bathroom. Come in."

Olivier came into the house and shook Metro Man's hand.

"I am so glad to meet you properly finally. I am a huge fan."

"Well, it's always good to meet your fans." said Metro Man, a little nervous, though he wasn't sure why. He led Olivier to the kitchen, and Metro Man took his coat and hung it around one of the chairs.

"Want a drink?" asked Metro Man.

"Yes please. Water is fine."

Metro Man poured a glass of water for him, and Olivier took it, noticing the mess on the table. Metro Man smiled sheepishly.

"So where's Megamind?" asked Olivier, taking a sip of the water.

"He's in the bathroom."

"I thought you said Jaren was in the bathroom." stated Olivier.

"Well, there is more than one bathroom."

"Yeah." Olivier took another sip of water, however, the water went down the wrong tube, causing Olivier to have a coughing fit, and coughing out the water he had swallowed onto his chest. Metro Man padded Olivier's back and finally the coughing stopped.

"Sorry about that Metro Man. Went down the wrong tube I guess."

It's alright Olivier. It happens. Give me the cup."

Olivier obeyed and handed the cup to Metro Man.

"You think Megamind will mind if I ask for a shirt?" asked Olivier.

"No." he lied.

Olivier pulled his shirt off. He hadn't been in uniform, because it was his night off, so he had the casual blue jeans and t shirt on. Then Metro Man saw something. A tattoo. 'Metro Man' it said. Right above his heart.

"That's a particular tattoo to get." said Metro Man.

"Hmm? Oh that. Yeah, I got it a while ago. What can I say, I am a fan. Jaren got one too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He's a bigger fan than I am."

"What?"

"Yep. He even has the same tattoo as me. We got it the same day."

"Well, let's go into the living room shall we?" suggested Metro Man.

"OK."

Metro Man lead Olivier to the living room, and Megamind, (along with the others) came out of the pantry, and Megamind looked at Jaren.

"You got a tattoo of Metro Man?" asked Megamind humorously.

"No, it's just his name." Jaren felt a little embarrassed, but didn't care at all what Megmaind thought. "Alright. Every one ready?"

"Yes Jaren. Let's do this thing already." demanded Megamind eagerly. Minion and Bill made their way to the living room to take a seat with Metro Man and Olivier who had been reminiscing on Metro Man's past victories and such. Megamind smiled as he heard a bit of the conversation, remembering himself how it used to be before Metro Man's apparent 'Death' drama. They still had battles every now and then, just not ones that were as destructive, and ones only for fun.

Megamind and Jaren went out the back and headed for Megamind's invisible car that sat in his garage, and they took off towards Olivier's house.


End file.
